Never Did Again
by chocho mami-Riicho
Summary: Sudah lama kau pergi, apa kau telah menemukan apa yang kau cari tersebut?/ 'Kumohon, kali ini saja. Semoga kau di sana.'/ "Orang yang kucintai?"/ "sudah."/ Special for SasuNaru Day #2012


**Never Did Again**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Oneshot**

**.**

**Prompt: Lyric Quote**

Warning! **Alternative Universe**, **Shounen-AI**, **OOC**, merupakan campuran dari beberapa lirik lagu dan kata-kata dari saya sendiri jadi maklum kalau rada nggak jelas #plak!, POV yang berganti-ganti, **miss typo(s)**

**. **

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.  
**  
**Special for SasuNaru Day #2012**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto's POV**

**_*_**_Aku berada di taman yang biasa kukunjungi. Aku bisa melihat pemandangan malam dari peluncuran. Itu adalah kursi spesialku selama bertahun-tahun. Setiap kali aku mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, aku datang ke sini._

Malam ini terasa seperti malam sebelumnya semenjak ia pergi dari sisiku—sepi dan hambar. Kupandangi bintang-bintang yang menemani bulan di atas sana. Biasanya bila aku ada masalah dengan melihat indahnya langit malam ini, aku kan tersenyum, bebanku berkurang. Tetapi sekarang? Sedikit pun bibir ini tak bergerak. Tahukah kenapa? Karena mereka malah mengingatkanku padamu, pada mata indahmu yang kelam namun bersinar.

**_**_**_Aku menyadari kejeritan kesakitan itu. Terdengar keras dalam otakku. Tapi aku akan pergi lurus ke depan dengan bekas luka. Tidak apa-apa jika kau lupa, tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak bisa merasakan itu. Aku sudah ditambal atas luka dalam hatiku._

Ya, aku bisa melupakan rasa sakit atas luka yang kau torehkan di hati dan pikiranku. Tapi tidak untuk melupakan dirimu. Kau bagian dari hidupku selama bertahun-bertahun. Kau yang kusayangi. Kau, kau orang yang menjadi separuh jiwa bagiku.

Kini aku bisa merelakanmu pergi sisiku. Aku mengerti atas yang kau putuskan waktu itu.

**_***_**_Kamu tahu bahwa bila kamu dapat melewatinya, kamu akan menemukan apa yang kamu cari._

Sudah lama kau pergi, apa kau telah menemukan apa yang kau cari tersebut? Bila sudah, apakah kau akan menepati janjimu? Kembali padaku,… walau tak bisa seperti dulu?

Walau kemungkinan itu hanya 10%, tapi kuharap itu bisa terjadi.

**.**

**~#~#~#~**

**.**

**Sasuke's POV**

Kota ini di malam hari tak pernah berubah semenjak aku pergi. Tenang, terang, dan indah. Sungguh aku merindukan hal ini.

Berjalan keliling kota kecil ini di malam hari merupakan kebiasaanku—yang ditularkannya. Ah! Sungguh, kenapa seperti ini? Sudah 5 tahun aku meninggalkan orang bodoh itu. Tetapi kenapa di setiap kesempatan, aku selalu mengingatnya selalu. Setiap _inch _dari tubuhnya,…aku mengingatnya.

Tiba-tiba aku terkenang masa-masa ketika aku berada di sisinya, menjadi kekasihnya—secara terpaksa…

**(*)**Dia mencoba untuk menghiburku dengan lelucon membosankan. Lama-kelamaan aku muak dengannya, saat ia berbicara tanpa hentinya. Aku selalu menjauhinya, tetapi sekarang? Mencarinya.

Sangat menggelikan, aku yang dulu menerima pernyataan cintanya hanya karena sedang iseng. Malah terjerat akan pesonanya. Aku selalu menyakitinya dan menjauhinya. Malah mencarinya dan ingin selalu berada di sisinya, melindunginya.

**(**)**'Empty ideals and fake loves are no good. It's all so stupid' _Aku tertawa._

Itu yang selalu kupikirkan tentang dirinya dulu. Tapi aku sadar, dulu itu… **(***)**mata hatiku tertutup. Aku menghela nafasku. Sekejap suasana itu kusesalkan.

Aku menjerit dalam hati. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Orang yang telah kusia-siakan dulu itu. Tapi, entah sejak kapan… ia telah pindah rumah. Ingin kuhubungi nomornya, tapi aku ingat bahwa aku telah menghapusnya dulu—dengan sengaja. Bertanya pada orang-orang dekatnya, tapi semuanya malah memberikanku tatapan tajam yang menjadi _trademark_-ku.

Aku kesal, bingung, dan sedih. Di mana kau, kasihku? Izinkan aku menebus kesalahanku.

"Ah!"

Tiba-tiba aku mengingat sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu penting yang dengan bodohnya telah kulupakan.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku langsung pergi menuju ke tempat itu. Tempat spesial bagi kami—atau lebih tepatnya baginya.

_'Kumohon, kali ini saja. Semoga kau di sana.'_

**.**

**~#~#~#~#~**

**.**

**Author's POV**

Pemuda yang duduk di peluncuran itu terus saja menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Menatap kosong ke arah benda-benda penerang malam itu. Terlalu fokus melamun, tanpa menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dia saja sekarang yang ada di taman kecil itu.

**Grep!**

"Maafkan aku."

Pemuda berambut pirang yang tadi melamun itu langsung kaget setengah mati saat ada sebuah tangan putih pucat yang memeluknya erat dari belakang.

Aroma tubuh _mint_ itu, pelukan yang hangat itu, suara bariton yang khas itu. Hati pemuda berambut pirang itu tahu siapa orang yang memeluknya. Tapi pikirannya berkata bahwa itu mustahil. Sedih, bingung, dan takut melandanya sehingga ia hanya diam membeku.

Orang yang memeluknya tadi itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang pemuda pirang. _'Kumohon, _Dobe_. Respon aku,'_ batinnya sedih.

"Naruto, ini aku," katanya, "aku pulang."

Terasa di pelukannya bahwa pemuda pirang itu tersentak kaget membuatnya tersenyum miris. "Ayo turun. Aku mau bicara," ujarnya.

Si pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu entah kenapa hanya menurut saja. Ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Dengan pelan, ia meluncur dari peluncuran yang tadi didudukinya diikuti sang pemeluk yang turun dari tangga yang dipijakinya tadi.

Sekarang mereka saling berhadapan. Mata _sapphire_ Naruto bertemu dengan mata _onyx_ dari si pemeluk. Orang yang diketahui Naruto bernama Sasuke itu. Mereka saling bertatapan lama sampai akhirnya Sasuke yang tak tahan melihat mata Naruto yang berkaca-kaca memeluknya erat.

"Jangan menangis," katanya.

Terdengar tarikan ingus dari pemuda yang dipeluknya. "Aku tak menangis," bantah Naruto.

"Masih saja keras kepala. Awas saja jika bajuku basah."

"Diam!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban dari Naruto yang ketus. "Maafkan aku," katanya lagi.

"Untuk apa? Kau sudah kembali, aku senang," jawab Naruto yang mulai membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Kupikir kau sudah melupakanku. Kupikir kau sudah menemukan…ehm…"

"Orang yang kucintai?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk dalam pelukannya. "Yeah. Tidakkah kau ingat bahwa kau pernah berkata tak ingin menyakitiku lagi karena kebohonganmu, jadi kau pergi dan ingin mencari belahan jiwamu itu. Ehm… Apa sudah?"

Sasuke diam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto itu. Ia tersenyum tipis dan menjawab, "sudah."

Naruto berjengit kaget saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke itu. Ia langsung mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. "Oh, ya? Siapa? Apa dia cantik? Pintar? Apa dia… kaya? Ba—"

"Tidak. Tidak, kau tahu? Dia itu bodoh sekali, idiot mungkin? Kaya? Hartanya menyamai 10% harta Uchiha saja tidak. Tapi, menurutku dia itu manis walau menyebalkan. Baik? Ah, aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti ia tak pernah marah jika aku mengacuhkannya, memarahinya, membentaknya, menghinanya di depan teman-temanku,… bahkan memukulnya. Aku benci ketika dia malah tersenyum saat aku jahat padanya dan terus mengasihiku tulus di saat aku hanya main-main dalam kemesraan kami. A—"

Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukan Sasuke padanya. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan senyuman lebar hingga matanya menyipit dan tiga guratan di masing-masing pipinya semakin terlihat jelas. "Ohh, beruntung sekali kau, _Teme_! Selamat ya. Kenalkan aku lain kali, hahaha…"

**Dug!**

"AW! _Teme_, kenapa menjitakku? Aku memberimu selamat, bodoh! Bukan menghina—"

**Grep!**

"Aku benci kau tersenyum seperti itu. Dan… kau itu, aish! Kapan idiotmu berkurang, hah? Orang itu kau, _Dobe_! Kau!"

Naruto terdiam dalam pelukan Sasuke saat mendengar bentakan frustasi dari orang yang sangat dikasihinya.

"Aku pulang. Maaf. Aku janji tak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi, dan… _I'll be at your side always from tonight_"

**END**—_dengan gajenya_.

**.**

.

****note:  
*Nageroboshi by Home Made Kazoku  
**Sign by Flow  
***Blue Bird by Ikimono Gakari  
(*)Long Kiss Good Bye by Halcali  
(**)Broken Youth by NICO Touches The Walls  
(***)Kimi Monogakari by Little By Little

**[A/N] **Maaf, jika banyak kesalahan dan tidak jelas, saya saja bingung apa yang saya buat. FF ini saya buat terburu-buru kemarin habisnya, haha... Hope you like it!

Fict ini sebenarnya sdh saya publish tepat waktu di Sasuke and Naruto Shrine, maaf bila baru publish di FFn sekarang, hehe... XD

Saya harap teman-teman yang mampir masih mau memberikan review-nya, hehe...

akhir kata...

**~HAPPY SASUNARU DAY #2012!~ \(^0^)/**


End file.
